Death By Water
by EastEndAngel
Summary: An alternate ending to Titanic with both Jack and Rose dying, this is a little better and deeper in my opinion so please RR and let me know what you think. Thanks.


The cold still surrounded her, the ice biting her. Darkness surrounded her as she realised she was alone in the world. Her hand still welded tightly to Jack's. Still staring up at the stars in the trance she was in. No more tears came into her eyes. The boat's flashlight still highlighted the area of the water where she was.

_'Come Josephine...In My Flying Machine...Up...Up She Goes...'_

Another shooting star flew brightly into the night's sky. Smiling slightly, Rose tightened her grip around Jack's hand, she could no longer shiver at the cold as she was used to it. The long purple dress had somehow tightly tangled itself firmly around her legs. The star finally disapeared into the distance, that was the longest one she'd ever seen. Rose knew why.

_'My father said when you see a shooting star it's a soul going to heaven'_

It was Jack, going to heaven. But his body was still next to her, gripping tightly onto her hand. Maybe...just maybe she'd made a mistake, maybe he was unconscious, what if she helped him to the boat, he might survive. Despite all her wishes, Rose knew deep down what the truth was...he'd died for her.

The sudden pain which overcome her body was one she'd never felt before. Tears spilled rapidly from her eyes, her breathing quickened as she tried to catch her breath.

'Jack' She yelled loudly. 'Jack' She then burst into yet another heart wrenching sob.

Turning onto her side, she looked at the person beside her. His body falling into the water.

Gently touching his face, Rose smiled weakly through the tears. His skin was so soft but so cold. His once lively face was pale and ghostly looking. He was the same Jack, the same Jack she loved, the same Jack she'd kissed, the same Jack she'd...made love to just hours before all of this had happened.

Lying on her back yet again, Rose watched the sky. Jack's face appeared, he smiled down on her, miming something gently. She couldn't hear what he was saying, his lips just moved.

All the memories of her and Jack came flooding back. So little time together but so many precious memories, to be treasured forever.

_'You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist... living in a garret, poor but free!' Rose said girlishly and excitedly.  
'You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviar.' Jack laughed. _

_'Listen, buster... I hate caviar! And I'm tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head.' 'Rose's voice was angry but she soon softened.  
'I'm sorry. Really... I am.'  
'Well, alright. There's something in me, Jack. I feel it. I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist, or, I don't know... a dancer. Like Isadora Duncan... a wild pagan spirit...' Rose smiled yet again, getting carried away with the thought of her dreams, she'd never told anyone about her dreams, but she knew she could trust Jack.  
_

_She leaps forward, lands deftly and whirls like a dervish. Then she sees something ahead and her face lights up.  
'...or a moving picture actress!'_

_She takes his hand and runs, pulling him along the deck toward-- _

_Daniel and Mary Marvin. Daniel is cranking the big wooden movie camera as she poses stiffly at the rail. _

_'You're sad. Sad, sad, sad. You've left your lover on the shore. You may never see him agian. Try to be sadder, darling.' Daniel said.  
_

_Suddenly Rose shoots into the shot and strikes a theatrical pose at the rail next to Mary. Mary bursts out laughing. Rose pulls Jack into the picture and makes him pose. _

_Marvin grins and starts yelling and gesturing. Rose posing tragically at the rail, the back of her hand to her forehead. Jack on a deck chair, pretending to be a Pasha, the two girls pantomiming fanning him like slave girls. Jack, on his knees, pleading with his hands clasped while Rose, standing, turns her head in bored disdain.  
Rose cranking the camera, while Daniel and Jack have a western shoot-out. Jack wins and leers into the lens, twirling an air mustache like Snidely Whiplash.  
_

That day seemed so long ago, like forever. The vision of Jack's face in the sky had now gone. She was alone yet again.

_'I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this.' Jack shivered uncontrollably.   
_

_She laughs weakly, but it sounds like a gasp of fear. Rose finds his eyes in the dim light.  
_

_'I love you Jack'  
_

_He takes her hand.  
_

_'No... don't say your good-byes, Rose. Don't you give up. Don't do it.' Jack knew what was coming, he just couldn't face leaving her alone in the world. But she'd be alright, he knew it._

_'I'm so cold.' Rose's teeth chattered vigorously as she shivered more with the biting chill._

_'You're going to get out of this... you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?'_

_Rose didn't want to listen, they'd get out of here, they'd go on and make lots of babies.  
_

_'I can't feel my body.'_

_'Rose, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me.' Tears appeared in Jack's eyes, he is having trouble getting the breath to speak.  
_

_'It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Rose. I'm thankful.' he continued.  
_

_His voice is trembling with the cold which is working it's way to his heart. But his eyes are unwavering.  
_

_'You must do me this honor... promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless... promise me now, and never let go of that promise.'  
_

_'I promise.'  
_

_'Never let go.' _

_  
'I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go.' Jack gently kissed Rose's hand, as he breathed harder, he was struggling.  
She grips his hand and they lie with their heads together. It is quiet now, except for the lapping of the water. _

Why did she make that promise? Knowing now that she would break it. Rose couldn't live on without Jack, she couldn't even remember her life without him even though it was just a week ago. Struggling onto her side, Rose laid her head onto the panel of wood keeping her afloat. She closed her eyes trying to block out all of the pain she was feeling. An almost silent sob escaped her mouth.

Slowing opening her eyes, Rose could hear a voice in the back of her head. _'Don't do it, don't let go' _It whispered at her repeatly, making Rose's heart ache even more. Her body was so weak and cold, the numbness worked it's way up her body so she couldn't feel anything but the heart wrenching, terrible pain she felt which tugged at her heart like a puppet on strings.

_'Don't do it, don't let go' _The voice continued. But Rose knew that anytime know, Rose knew what was going to happen, she wanted it to happen even though Jack didn't, she'd made that promise go on, but they both knew she couldn't.

Burying her head into her heavy, black coat, Rose closed her eyes, blocking out everything. Every now and again a sob could be heard from her but that soon died down.

_'Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me'_

Officer Lowe continued to shout and listened as his voice trailed off into the cruel, black night.

_'Is anyone alive out there?' _He shouted once more.

In the boat laid 6 people who had been rescued from the disaster, tears spilled from their eyes as only 2 of them slept. Blocking out the surrounding of black, deep water and frozen human beings.

_'Louisa' _One of the women cried, _'Louisa' _The woman had seen her sister in the water, dead. One of the other survivors placed a comforting around the woman, praying hardly for something, anything.

The water lay calm and still, the blackness still hovering over the ocean. The only sound was the water gently splashing up again the debris then becoming calm once more.

Rose and Jack lay where they had been for the past 2 hours, they lay still. Rose's sob's could no longer be heard, overheard a shooting star shot one last time as it went on then disapeared into eternity.

Officer Lowe and the few men on his boat continued to row in and out of the bodies, searching for someone, anyone. After a while, there seemed to be no more people laid in the water, a few men laid on a piece of debris and...Officer Wilde, tears pricked in Officer Lowe's eyes. Then they came to a man and woman, their skin as pale as a ghost and hands clinging together for life. Their hair mattered and straw-like. It was inevitable they had been in love, or perhaps they still were...in the next life.

_'We waited too long' _Lowe managed to mutter softly. Lowe looked out onto the whole ocean as far as the eye could see, all was calm. As far as the eye can see, bodies bobbed in the water, just a few hours ago they had been on board of the grandest ship in the world, now they were gone. Their bodies would remain forever unfound but their spirit would live on in the next world.

_**Heaven**_

The whole ocean seemed to light up so bright, Rose could hardly see. She felt herself floating, floating on air, higher and higher until she reached the clouds. The world was white.

Rose looked down and noticed her sudden change of clothes, a beautiful white lacy dress and her hair hung loosely on her shoulders, no knots, no matters, perfect.

Where on earth was she? Walking straight ahead, she realised where she was...on Titanic. Walking curiously, Rose found a man he held the door open as she entered the Grand Staircase, she gasped as people looked at her in awe as they waved. Then she noticed something else, at the top of the Grand Staircase, with his back to her...Jack.

Nervously, she walked up stairs, Jack seemed to notice her as he turned to look. Smiling, he held out his hand, she took it. No words were needed as their lips touched. It was then Rose knew where she was...in Heaven.

Back in the middle of the Atlantic, Jack and Rose's body remained in the same place, where they would remain forever, unseen, unfound. Their hollow, empty shells were just there to show how much they loved each other when they were in this world but now they have each other in the next.

Along with the other 1500 people who went into the water and lost their lives the terrible night, Jack and Rose were finally reunited by tragedy.

_Thanks for reading this and can you please reply so I know where I went wrong and so on. I hoped you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it. Thanks again. x_

_**R.I.P. to all the people who lost their lives on 14th of April 1912. God bless you all. xXx**_


End file.
